The legendary cats
by goldclaw
Summary: Things always seem to happen when you don't expect them. On a peaceful day, arceus and a few other legendaries are sent to the world of warriors for an unknown quest, and the only way to get back was to complete the quest. Rated T for epic battles.
1. Where it all begins

SUMMARY

My name is Arceus, leader of the legendary alpha pokemon and creator of the pokemon world. But I didn't ask for it. I was ordered to do so by my boss, he is so strong that saying his name alone causes an universe to blink into excistence. He ordered me to create a universe and gave me the powers to do so, but today, he summoned me for an unknown reason.

Prologue

 **Arceus pov**

I was close to flying at light speed, because if my master summoned me, i must be there within 10 minutes. Although we both live in the city called chafpolis, the city is so big that even i get lost sometimes. When i finally reached the palace of my master, i teleported inside to save time, and i walked around until i saw a name tag on the door:

Qoenar, lord of creation.

I knocked the door with my head. jeez, I had to get my arms back at some point. The door opened automatically, and there, in the so called spirit mists, I saw the glowing green eyes of my master. The moment i met his gaze, he spoke:

"Welcome, Arceus. I got a quest for you. You know, how i long ago gave powers to a group of creatures and told them to create a world?"

"I couldn't forget that, my lord. You gave me that power." I answered. I felt that his was going to be multiverse traveling.

"One of the very first worlds created is in grave danger, and I'm too busy to go there, so i want you and a few chosen of your kin to go there, and help them out. However, going there will transform you in their native species. And there are a few things coming with it. One, you can't tell that you're from another world, they will find out eventually. Two, the pokemon that are too strong, will get a power limit to not get an accident from long ago to happen again."

I took up every word he said, and i directly found a problem in his story:

"But lord, can you please give some detail about the quest? If we don't know what we're doing in another dimension, things will go horribly wrong."

"I already thought about that, and I can tell you nothing about the quest. You will know soon. I hand you this paper which lists all legendary pokemon who can go, because some are just too dangerous to go. You can go now." After i read the paper with names, i hurried to the main pokemon house. After i called a meeting, all legendary pokemon gathered.

"Welcome, fellow legendaries. Today, our lord has told me that i and a few of you are going on a quest in another dimension." I tried to sound as calm as possible, but i was a little startled.

* * *

 **Mew' pov**

All pokémon around me started chattering after that sentence. Sure, traveling to another dimension is not something that happens every day, but it isn't THAT special.

"There are a few things which come with traveling to that dimension. I did not get that much information, but we will transform into the native species of that dimension, and our powers will be weakened a little." Arceus spoke these words like he was talking about the weather or something like that. He normally doesn't do something like that, as some of his kin literally control the weather. I heard Diancie ask which pokémon should go, and arceus almost immediately answered:

"Lord Qoenar." He began, before a big bang sounded far away. "Has given me this list with names. Everyone who hears his or her name, must follow me after this gathering has ended. The following pokemon are going with me to another dimension: Mew, Mewtwo, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Dialga, Palkia, Victini, Keldeo and Hoopa. Mega evolutions and Primal Reversion can only be used in a case of absolute emergency. This gathering has been dismissed. The ones chosen must gather in the portal room." Arceus teleported away, and the legendary pokemon scattered around, the chosen 12, including me, where heading to the portal room. When we finally found the room, Arceus had already lit the portal, which shined a flame red with some emerald green orbs in it. (Authors note: The color of the portal is based on Firestars appearance, if you didn't notice.)When everyone entered the room, Arceus said to go in the portal on the named order. He entered first, then i floated inside. When I entered, everything went black. I felt my body change. The first thing i noticed was that I started growing, my tail got a little thicker and I started feeling fur everywhere on my body. I felt gaps open in my face, which probably meant I got a nose. When my transformation was complete, everything started to brighten a bit. When I could finally see again, I noticed that I was night time and I was sitting in a crowd of cats.

I knew it where cats, because I was in fact related to them, and Arceus based me on them when i was created. Upon further inspection, I saw they were the ones chosen to go to this dimension. Behind me I heard the clattering of water, and when I looked, I saw a purely white cat with a golden ring-like thing in his fur, standing at a small pool. When it turned to me, I confirmed it was Arceus, because of his green eyes with red pupils. Even though he was transformed, he still was quite big.

"Finally, you're awake. It was about time you awake. Could you please use wake-up slap on the ones who are still asleep?" I directly followed the command, and after a few hard slaps in the face, they were all awake and well. When I looked at the moon to make clear how late it was, I saw a half moon. Kinda odd, because when we left it was full moon. When they were all awake, it was kinda funny how they all were startled because of their new bodies. And Hoopa's reaction was the best, because he never walked in his whole life. Kyogre and Rayquaza got used to their new limbs, but before anyone could say a word, the sound of paw steps emitted from a set of bushes. Four cats came out, and they didn't seem happy with our presence.

 **Hello, dear readers and welcome to my first story!**

 **Please review and tell me what i can do to make it better.**


	2. Cats, everywhere!

**Hello everyone who is reading this and welcome to chapter 1 of the legendary cats. I don't got anything to say, so on with the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors or pokémon. I only own Wolfstart.**

Chapter 1

 **Leafpool' POV**

Chapter 1

 **Leafpool' POV**

Things are starting to get weird again. Just a few days after Hawkfrost died, I headed to the Moonpool, and guess what we found there? A group of 13 weird cats. Just after the prophecy, we can't use trouble. This must be a special case, because these are the weirdest cats in the history of the clans! Most of them seemed like they just waked up, but there were two already awake and noticed us. A quite small, PINK cat with a really thin tail and sky-blue eyes. The other one, was a white cat with green eyes, containing red pupils. When I looked better, I noticed that part of his fur had golden color and was formed as a ring around him. I wanted to ask who they were, Barkface already shouted: "Who are you, and what are you doing in the sacred grounds of Starclan?!" The white cat walked forward, towering over Barkface, and finally meowed: "To answer your first question, my name is Arceus, leader of this little group. For your second question, sorry about that, we didn't knew it was sacred."

"So, what do you think?" I whispered to Mothwing.

"I say we attack them, they are with enough to be a danger to the clans." She answered. The other medicine cats nodded, and made myself ready to attack them. Before we could jump at him, he said: "So you want to fight, don't you? Mew, talk some sense into the others, I take care of these four." He said, locking his eyes into mine. For a few seconds, I thought I heard Spottedleaf meowing: "After this fight, take them to the clans. You'll need it."

After these words, we all ran straight at Arceus, but before we touched him, he disappeared, reappeared behind use and smashed Littlecloud against a tree. When Barkface and Mothwing dashed at him, he unsheathed his claws, which were glowing. He jumped past Mothwing while raking his claws on her side. When Barkface ran back at him, he bit Mothwing in her tail, and swung her into Barkface, knocking them both out. I finally started getting close to him, but above his head, appeared a orb of pure light. When I tried to hit him, the orb became a beam, and hit me right in the heart, knocking me out too.

* * *

When I finally woke up, I was in Starclan, and a unknown cat stood in front of me.

"Greetings, Leafpool. My name is Wolfstar, the leader of Wingclan, the clan that has travels around. I am here to tell you that these cats you found, will later play a crucial role in a prophecy. You must take them to Thunderclan." Before I could reply, I awoke at the Moonpool, and I walked towards Arceus.

"So, Arceus. Do you want to join our clan?

 **Arceus' POV**

"So, Arceus. Do you want to join our clan?" The request from the she-cat sounded pretty "Good, we come with you, because most of our guys are a bit confused." The other cats I fought with also started waking up, so I went back to the group to tell them my decision.

"So, what you are saying is that we follow these completely hostile cats to their camp? Not my idea of safe." Kyogre protested.

"I think we should go. If we say no, we aren't surviving that long. My powers where changed to the point that I can't see the future, so I think we say yes. We will see what happens." Everyone nodded, and we started following the four cats. After some time the cats went inside a bush, and when I walked through, I saw their camp.

It mostly looked like an abandoned quarry, but with all kinds of caves, providing enough room for all the cats I saw. When we came in, they all started staring at us. For most of us, that was normal, for the fact we are legendary pokemon, and thus one-of-a-kind, granting us the mystical power of everyone staring at you and trying to catch you. When we finally got to the bottom of the quarry, a fire red(A/N: Get it?) cat with emerald green eyes padded forward, and began speaking:

"Leafpool, who are these cats that you brought here? We can't use any more problems at the moment. I barely made it out of that fox trap, and a normal trap does even less good." He meowed.

They seemed like they had been through a lot of problems. If that's the case, then we came at an very bad moment.

"We found them at the Moonpool. We tried to drive them away, but their leader defeated us without visible help." One of the four she-cats said. I recognized her as the one I hit with hyper beam. The tom, seemingly their leader, walked towards me, and started talking:

"Greetings, my name is Firestar, leader of Thunderclan. Can you say me who you and your friends are?"

"My name is Arceus, and this are Mewtwo, Mew, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Victini, Keldeo and Hoopa."

"So, you sure have odd names, do you? I never heard such names before. I heard your friends were a bit confused, so do you want to live with the clan for a while?"

I nodded. "Yes, we like to stay here for some time. We don't have anywhere to go. I appreciate your kindness." I then walked to the others to tell them the news.

"So, we can stay here for as long as we want, eh?" Deoxys asked.

"We can, but I say we need to earn it. Ask Firestar if he knows someone who can teach you to hunt, so we can help them." I answered. Most of them nodded, but Mew told me he has taken a tour around camp and already knows what to do. I decided to follow him, and I found him in the nursery. It's hard to NOT find Mew when there are floating kits everywhere. I saw Mew amidst of them, with glowing blue eyes, and trying not to laugh.

"Huh, your friend here is quite the kit entertainer, isn't he?" One of the queens meowed. She was right. Although he is over 700 billion years old, he is still young at heart and body. Too young if you ask me. I left the nursery to go looking what the others were doing. I don't know what we have to do here, but we have a safe place to stay.

 **I'm sorry it took so long to get it uploaded, but school started. For the guys that didn't know it, this happens after sunset, so if you see cats that are normally dead around, thats because they don't make new allegiances for after the books.**

 **Bye, and remember, never give up.**


	3. The red and blue blur

**Hello everyone, and i'm back online, with two things to tell you:**

 **1\. Everyone who noticed the fact that the pokemons always get called on the order of pokedex number, gets virtual chocolate chip cookies :)**

 **2\. Maybe the last time i'm saying this: I don't own warriors or pokemon.**

Chapter 3

 **Deoxys' pov**

After some tests, I managed to get my control back over my shifting limbs and form-changes. I was just walking around in camp, when Brambleclaw approached me.

"Hey, Deoxys. Firestar asked me to take one of you for hunting purposes. Would you like to follow me?" I nodded as I dashed after him. When he didn't look, I switched to speed form. I felt my ears bent, and my body grew more in a aero dynamical way. I dashed up to him, before he stopped at a place with many bushes. I followed his eyes, until I saw a mouse, nibbling on something.

"Be silent." Brambleclaw whispered. "If he hears you, he gets away." Heck, I was in speed mode, so he doesn't get away. Brambleclaw crouched down, but before he could do anything, I already shot to the mouse, and before it could do anything, I unsheathed my claws and I extended my limbs. With enough precision, I pinned the mouse down by his tail, and used psychic to break his skull apart. When I walked back to Brambleclaw, although jaws of felines do not drop, his was almost at the ground. "H-how did you do that?" he asked, almost whispering from the shock.

I guess Arceus didn't say it, but every one of us got special powers. I got the power to focus everything I have into one special skill, like attack, defense and speed. I am not too sure about the others, so you have to ask them in person." I answered. When we walked back to camp, he asked me something which was hard to answer.

"Why does everyone in your group has such weird colored pelts? And how did you come together?"

"To answer your first question, nobody really knows. For the second question, few know how we actually came together. We are just a small piece of our group, created by Arceus. Some of ours are a bit normal, but mostly they all have weird colors, like me. The creators of the group were Arceus and mew. When humans-"

"What are humans?" Brambleclaw interrupted.

"Those things that walk on two legs, never saw them?"

"You mean twolegs, don't you? We've seen them frequently. Dumb pieces of fox-dung are everywhere." Brambleclaw mumbled back.

"When they saw mew's strength, they wanted to find out why he was so strong, so they took a piece of his fur, and started doing things with it. After they were done, their leader said that they must make an even stronger version of mew, and that is how Mewtwo came into excistence."

"Wait, you mean Mewtwo is created by twolegs?!" I already expected him to be in shock.

"I thought you should've asked why is name is mewTWO. They couldn't think up an original name. By now I told you all I know about the group we have. I think Hoopa is the youngest, but Arceus is definitely the oldest of us. There are many more, but we would look like a threat if we came with all of us."

"So, this is just a small group!? How!?" he meowed. To be honest, I expected that answer.

"Ask Arceus, I'm not really the one who knows that."

We went further talking about my group, until we reached camp, where I dropped my mouse on the pile and grabbed a vole, to fill my stomach.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

I felt it. They followed me, even here! When they banished me and I escaped, that dang overlord didn't directly have to tell them! When I noticed them, I directly fled to the swamp, where I was still hiding. Someone approached me from behind, and I turned to see a dark gray tom speeding at me, claws unsheathed. I dodged it and took a good look at him. After some dodging, I found a freshly healed wound. He again speeded to me, but I focused on the scar. I started focusing more, until I heard a scream. I kept holding the focus, and after a few seconds, the tom stopped screaming, and left his body, which didn't have any drop of blood left. "This should keep them busy for a while" I murmured, while walking away. When walking, I felt something I didn't felt for a long time. The feeling of being rejected. When Arceus and mew created me, something happened. Instead of what I was meant to be, a Kangaskhan child, but instead, I was a weird form, with mixed colors. My friend, was just a living egg with a demon trapped inside. After some trying, they could not change me, and when I became angered, I tried to kill them. As punishment for that, they trapped me in a lone dimension, with nothing but an endless field of white. But now, I am prepared for that, and ready to take revenge. No one is going to stand in my way right now, not even all of this weird clan cats. I saw a mouse running away from me, and it instantly fell to the ground, without any time to live. After some time of eating, a cat with green spots approached me.

"So, Bad Egg, are you ready for our revenge?"

 **Greetings again, some may ask right now why i let someone die this early. I don't know! Furthermore, Reviews and critics are allowed.**

 **And if you can guess the last POV you will be mentioned in the next chapter and get a cookie, because nobody cares about getting mentioned these days.**


End file.
